


Chicken Soup

by Challis2070



Category: Board Game House, BoardGame House
Genre: Azul Game, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: What did Stephen do when he was too sick to stream?





	Chicken Soup

Stephen listened as Derek, Megan, and Clay started to set up for the Monday night stream.

“It’s my apartment...duplex.” His thoughts on this matter were interrupted by several seconds of sneezing followed by a very cranky whining sound.

“Or you know, sick.”

“....Do I have chicken soup?”

Quietly starts poking around his cupboards.

“I do  _ not _ have chicken...WAIT. Megan said they bought some the other day! They have chicken soup!”

He grabs an entire box of kleenex, ponders it, and grabs a second one as well.

“How do you move quietly when you sneeze every five seconds?” He grumbled quietly to himself as he made his way down the duplex stairs.

Soon enough he was safely ensconced with plenty of chicken soup and several shows to watch on Netflix (and a cat that kept trying to get out of the room she was supposed to stay in, but he figured he could  _ probably _ ignore it unless something dreadful happened).

“Listen kitten, if you don’t chill out, I’m going to go and release you on the unsuspecting people upstairs, except I think you’d try to eat the soup instead.”

“Mrrr!”

“I’ll take that as you agreeing to calm down, then.”

_ The lack of sound from the kitten’s room indicates he is correct _

Looking over at where he has the stream running on his phone, he giggles at the sound problems they are having.

“Ah well, that’s what practice is for. And we need more than just me knowing how to make it work.”

Snuggling down into the couch, he dozed for a while as he sipped on the soup, keeping an eye on the stream so he’d know when they were close to being done.

“Not a bad day, even with being under the weather.”


End file.
